Harvest Time
by Rassilon001
Summary: Deciding to take a break from her regular super-heroing, Miss Martian accepts an invitation to take part in the Harvest Festival at the Kent Farm in Smallville. Little does she know there's trouble brewing in the small state of Kansas. Will even a new ally in the form of Supergirl be able to stem the tide?
1. Down on the Kent Farm

**Disclaimer:  
** I do not own Young Justice, Supergirl, or any of the associated characters or universe. They belong to DC Comics and Warner Brothers.

 **Summary:  
** Deciding to take a break from her regular super-heroing, Miss Martian accepts an invitation to take part in the harvest festival at the Kent Farm. Little does she know there's trouble brewing in the small state of Kansas. Will even the new ally in the form of Supergirl be able to stem the tide? Rated PG-13 for action violence and sexual situations. Set sometime after the Series Finale of Young Justice.

* * *

In the heart of Kansas was a small town called (appropriately enough) Smallville. It used to be known as having the best creamed corn in the central United States. Ever since thirty years ago, however, it had a different claim to fame: Meteor Rock Capitol of the World.

It was also known (by a select few individuals) as the hometown of Superman, better known as Clark Kent.

Born on Krypton but raised on Earth, the town had undergone some very strange times during the Kryptonians teenaged years. These days, however, the town was reasonably quiet and laid back, and down on the Kent farm, where Clarks loving Ma and Pa still lived, quieter than most. Enjoying their golden years, the elderly Kent couple still worked to lovingly maintain their farmland, while occasionally playing host to their now matured, superhero son and his odd assortment of new friends.

Next week was the Harvest Festival, and the Kents were busy preparing for the arrival of their guests. Although Clark had declined to join them this year, Connor, his little brother/son/clone, was coming to spend some time on the farm. He'd visited before, of course, though this was the first time he'd be in town for the Harvest Festival.

And this year, he was bringing a guest of his own.

* * *

As the sun shone brightly overhead and a gentle breeze drifted by, a strange girl appeared on at the Kent farm. Having descended out of the open air to land lightly on her feet, the first thing she did was check the mailbox and address, confirming her destination was indeed correct. This done, she proceeded to walk along the fence, up the driveway, towards the porch and the front door.

A slim figure of a girl, she looked no older than nineteen, tops. But appearances could be deceiving, and while mentally mature as any Earth college student, she was actually closer to several centuries in age. Her hair was a burnt shade of rich reddish-auburn, and her eyes were a warm shade of brown, bright and clear. Right now, her skin was a vibrantly warm pink, though her adorable freckles continued to shine through, splattered across her nose and cheeks. She wore a faded red outfit consisting of skirt and an over shirt over a white t-shirt, and some dainty shoes on her feet. In other words, looking like she'd stepped right off the bus straight from some nearby big hub like Metropolis or Central City.

Her name was M'gann M'orzz, known by some as Megan Morse, better known to others as Miss Martian.

Smiling, M'gann took her time approaching the front door of the house, her gaze drifting out across the farmland. It was a beautiful, rugged view of the countryside she'd rarely seen outside of television, and it never failed to inspire her with just how natural and... organic... it all felt.

A pair of cows lifted their heads to regard her as she strolled, not even pausing in their grazing as they chewed grass between their smacking lips. She waved to them as she walked on by. They seemed curious, but not outright nervous. Must have somehow smelled she wasn't from around here, though she didn't bother to read their minds and make certain. So long as they weren't too troubled, she was used to strange looks. And though she could read an animals mind, unless it thought in a humanoid fashion it was little more than noise and emotion, impossible to get a proper read on without great difficulty.

A mother hen and her chicks went past, and she deftly side-stepped to give them room to go. One of the baby birds paused at it spotted the disguised Martian girl, nipping at her shoelaces. Then gave up and followed after the others almost immediately. M'gann felt a giggle bubble to the surface, amused by the animal's antics. They were so gosh darn _cute_.

 _Garfield would love it here_ , she thought. It was a shame he wasn't able to join them, but he was busy working with the Rita Farr in Africa on some sort of documentary.

Smiling at the passing birds, M'gann made her way up to the front porch of the Kent farmhouse, admiring as she did how old and... _settled_... she decided was the right word for it. Like everything had found its place and was comfortable in it. Nothing on Mars, or even in the Watchtower or Mount Justice, or anywhere else she'd lived in the big city, had the same sort of feel to it as this adorable little country house. It even had a quaint little screen door for letting in a breeze while keeping out the bugs.

Ringing the doorbell adjacent, M'gann rocked back on her heels and waited patiently to be answered. Moments later, the inner door was pulled open, then moments later the screen door followed suit as someone stepped forward to welcome her. It was Connor, standing there in his black t-shirt and jeans, not looking a day older than when they'd first met. Being a clone, his aging was locked at the moment of his birth.

"M'gann... you made it," he said with a warm smile. "Did you have trouble finding the place?"

"A little," she replied, pleased to see him. "But eventually Ship spotted the barn. It's parked overhead for now, if that's alright."

He glanced over at the barn, only barely able to see the martian bio-vessel, and then only thanks to very keen kryptonian eyes. It was well camouflaged. "We'll check with the folks, see if they want it parked inside for tonight. There's supposed to be a storm."

"Alright, thanks," she said.

Realizing they were still standing on the porch, he beckoned her in. "Come on in, Ma just finished making some of her famous apple pie. It's to die for."

M'gann accepted the invitation, stepping inside and letting the screen door close behind her. The house looked absolutely beautiful to her. Everything looked old, conveying such a deep sense of history and personality that it made all seemed to come to life, giving her a million questions she wanted to ask. Portraits on the wall by the main hallway showed the Kents: an older image of a past generation, the current Ma and Pa Kent in their prime, another of a young Clark, and beside it still another of Conner. As always, the cloned boy did not look pleased at having his photo taken, but the fact that he'd endured it at all spoke volumes of his love for his newfound family.

"Wow... it's beautiful," M'gann said. She paused by the doorway, wondering if it was customary to remove her shoes, but seeing Connor hadn't bothered with his boots, she decided it must have been acceptable. Even so, she treaded lightly to leave as little dust and dirt behind as possible.

Jonathan Kent, affectionately dubbed Pa by the rest of the Kent clan, had just stepped off the back porch when they entered the living room. His wife joined them, coming in from the kitchen at the sound of all the commotion. For his part, Connor looked only a little awkward at the situation, since it was the first time he'd ever brought a girl to introduce to what were essentially his parents.

"Ma, Pa... this is my girlfriend. The one I told you about?" he introduced her. M'gann gave a small wave, aware of the sudden scrutiny from both of the elderly Kents.

"The uh... one from Venus?" asked Ma Kent, peering through her thick spectacles.

"Mars, actually..." M'gann gently corrected her.

"Well we're no stranger to aliens in this household," Pa said. "What brings you by?"

Connor cleared his throat. "I... invited her to join us for the harvest festival."

"I hope it's not an imposition..." M'gann started to say. Both of the elders waved away her concerns.

"Oh nonsense, we'd be delighted if you could join us for the festival. Come on in miss...?"

"Martian," she said, out of habit. "Oh! M'gann. M'gann M'orzz. Or Megan if you prefer."

"M'gann is fine," Martha Kent replied with a kindly smile. "Come on in dear, let's get you settled."

Ma Kent, better known as Martha, escorted M'gann to the second floor up the stairs, the two of them closely followed by Connors. They led M'gann to the room at the end of the hall that had once been Clark's, some of his old memorabilia and posters from days gone past still adorned it, including a Smallville High Football poster and some old stargazing equipment.

Like the rest of the house, M'gann found it charmingly rustic. "It's wonderful. Thank you for your hospitality," she said formally, clasping her hands in front of herself and giving a low bow.

The Kent Matriarch just laughed at her formality, gently patting her shoulder. "Oh don't worry about it dear. Just get settled in, we're having dinner in an hour or so... you two can catch up."

"So uh... I guess this'll be your room for the stay," Connor said. "My room's just down the hall and to the left," he added. "And if you need 'em Ma and Pa sleep in the master bedroom just past mine. Bathroom's over this ways."

He showed it to her. "Did you bring enough stuff?"

"It's still with the ship," M'gann replied. "I didn't want to seem presumptuous."

At that, he finally seemed to relax. "Nah, Ma and Pa love having company over. And... so do I, for that matter," he added.

She rewarded his kind compliment with a kiss on the cheek. "Be right back."

Floating down the hallway, M'gann exited the back of the house, heading towards the farm, as Superboy made sure to set out some extra towels in the bathroom in case she'd forgotten hers. Some of the red ones, he decided, would work best.

Although he'd been a part of the Kent family for some time, this was the first time bringing M'gann over to meet the folks. In a way, it was like introducing them to her to gain their approval. The girl he was dating. Connor had never done anything like this before, originally because the idea had never occurred to him, and then later because of complications with the Creature named Lagoon. But now that M'gann and he were an item again, he wanted to bring her into his life more completely. Not just the two of them, he wanted to share her with his extended family and help make her part of it.

This weekend, and the Harvest Festival, would be the perfect opportunity for it...

... as long as nothing went wrong.

* * *

It did indeed rain that night, a light drizzle that left even the inside of the house slightly damp and humid, despite the wonders of air conditioning to dispel it.

The next morning M'gann took her time waking, stretching out her limbs and cracking every bone in her back as she levitated off of the bed, reveling in the freedom of it. No missions, no schoolwork, no real obligations. This weekend she was going to finally be able to relax. Just her, Connor, and his pseudo-parents.

Taking a moment to make sure the hallway was clear, M'gann still took care to camouflage herself as she headed for the bathroom in the buff. A quick shower later, and she was ready to face the day, sliding on her bio-memetic garments. Connor stopped by shortly after she left her room for the second time, already up and rested.

"You're up early," she remarked.

Connor rubbed his neck awkwardly. "Comes with the territory," he replied. "Smallville's a town of early risers, and Ma and Pa Kent are no exception. Did you sleep well?"

"Sure did! These mattresses feel like clouds," M'gann replied.

He gave a smile at her description, having found it an apt one. The sheets were another matter but nothing was perfect, especially when money was tight for the Kent family. They weren't struggling to get by, but they were careful to manage their monetary income.

"Well if you think that's good wait until you try the food. Nothing beats home grown organics," he spoke from sage experience.

"Oh, and I picked out the best look to wear while I'm here... tell me what you think," M'gann said, raising up her arms and altering her garments with a whim.

Manipulated by her thoughts, the martian fabric molded itself to her frame, shrinking down on itself until it was a rather small checkered button shirt, left unbuttoned and bound tightly together just above her bared midriff, and a pair of cut-off jean shorts that looked positively scandalous, giving a very excellent view of her toned green legs.

That stunned look on Conners face was priceless, but M'gann was even more amused by his surface thoughts. She giggled and gave a little arch of her heel, spinning around so she could display herself from every angle.

"You like?" she asked innocently.

"... you know I do," Connor replied smoothly, managing to put his thoughts back into order. "You look lovely."

"And you always say the sweetest things," she said, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. "Now what's for breakfast? I'm starving!"

So eager to get some food, M'gann all but floated down the stairs, followed by Conner. The aroma of sizzling bacon and ham drew her instantly to the kitchen, where Martha Kent was cracking open some eggs and settling them into frying pan. A soft ding announced the completion of their toast, which sprung out of the toaster.

"How do you like your eggs, Megan dear? Scrambled or sunny side up?"

"Scrambled please. May I be of any help?" she inquired.

Ma Kent shook her head. "Oh no dear, I've got quite a handle on this, thank you... why don't you just relax?"

M'gann smiled at her generosity, settling onto a seat at the table and floating some orange juice and a pair of glasses over for herself and Connor. She also grabbed the toast with her telekinesis to set in the middle of the table on a small plate. Pa Kent, reading the newspaper, raised an eyebrow at the display of telekinesis, but ultimately went right back to his reading. Evidently, he'd seen stranger.

"So what've you two got planned for today?" Ma Kent asked as she set some plates down at the table for each of its occupants.

"Oh Conner said he was going to take me into town to see more of the sights," M'gann replied. "See more of Smallville from the ground. I think he mentioned this nice café we were going to stop for lunch afterwards... uh... the Claw, was it?"

"Talon," he corrected her gently.

"Oh I remember the Talon," Martha said in a wistful tone of voice. "I remember back when it was a movie theater... goodness that feels like ages ago..."

M'gann smiled, listening to her words, feeling the emotion behind them. You didn't have to be a telepath to tell there was a lot of history to be found here in Smallville, and with the Kent family. And she was anxious to explore all of it and learn more about them.

Breakfast passed in relative silence after that, since it was considered rude to speak with your mouth full, and they had all brought their appetites. Conner even went back for seconds. When they were finally finished, Martha set about preserving that which hadn't been eaten (which was very little, it seemed) while M'gann levitated the stained utensils over to the sink to be washed.

"Dear..."

"Please, Mrs Kent," she insisted. "It's the least I can do for all your hospitality."

Knowing when she was defeated, Ma Kent threw up her arms politely and thanked Miss Martian, who levitated the plates, glasses, and utensils into the sink, rinsing them clean of any clinging food particles, then into the dishwasher. It was an older model than the one they had back at Mount Justice, or even her uncle J'onn's apartment. For a moment, she couldn't quite get it to work, no matter how much she pushed the 'on' button.

"Here, it needs a..." Connor slid out of his seat and lightly slapped the top of the counter over the dishwasher. It hummed to life finally. "... bit of a kick-start."

"Thanks Conner."

"No problem. You all set to head into town?" he asked.

"Sure am!" M'gann replied, eager to see the sights.

"'kay, then I'll be right back, forgot something upstairs," he said.

M'gann finished her orange juice, but took her time levitating the glass and plates over to the countertop to rinse clean. She figured if she couldn't help prepare the food she could at least help with the wash. From the tired little smile on Mrs Kents worn face, M'gann knew she was grateful without having to even read her mind.

Today was going to be so exciting, she thought. Connor had promised to show her a little around Smallville and the Kent farm, let her see the highlights of the former and the business of the latter. The Festival wasn't due to start until tomorrow, but there was still plenty to do in town and lots to see, and she was practically bursting with excitement, all ready to go.

The doorbell rang, a merry little chime, interrupting her thoughts.

Since she was closest to the door, and feeling she owed her hosts some kind of repayment for their kindness, M'gann was on her feet in seconds. "I'll get it!" she called out over her shoulder, all but gliding down the hallway and to the front door. Remembering at the last minute to shift her skin tone to a healthy pink, she opened up the door.

"Welcome to the Kent Farm, can we help you?"

On the other side of the door was a young woman almost the same age as M'gann, standing a few inches taller and a lot more muscular. Her hair was a vibrant shade of blonde, like wheat in a field, and her skin was deeply tanned from many long hours in the sun. She wore a simple outfit, a white shirt two sizes too small for her, baring her midriff, a red coat thrown over that, and a pair of tight jeans. White shoes adorned her feet, though she wore them without socks. She also had a floppy straw hat atop of her head, completing the look of a stereotypical farmers daughter.

"I sure hope so," said the young woman, lifting up her floppy hat and revealing a pair of eyes so brightly blue they shined like diamonds. For some reason they reminded M'gann of Connor's eyes. "I'm part of the Kent family. Are Ma and Pa around?"

"Oh yes, they're in the kitchen," M'gann replied, only somewhat puzzled. She thought she'd met all of the Kent family. "I'm Megan, what's your name?"

"Kara," the blonde replied. "Kara Kent."

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
** Been wanting to do this story for ages, finally sat down and knocked it out. I hope you enjoy.

Special thanks goes to CallMePo for honoring me with the artwork for the story.


	2. Call to Agriculture

Ma Kent, having been on her way to the door to greet their guest, was overjoyed to find their somewhat adopted daughter Kara standing in the doorway. The two quickly found their way into each other's arms, sharing a warm hug. M'gann shifted awkwardly aside, suddenly feeling out of place.

Thankfully, Connor came to her rescue, as he always did, descending down the stairs and catching sight of his cousin.

"Kara! You're back from Metropolis?"

"Just for the next few days," the blonde girl replied, hugging Ma Kent gently. "Then I gotta fly back for midterms."

"So you're just here for the festival?" asked Connor, stepping down into the hallway.

Kara greeted him with another hug. The Kent family seemed to spare no physical affection with one another. "Looks like, Kon," she said. "Heard you'd be back too, it's good to see you."

"Glad I could make it this year. I hope you don't mind I brought company," he said, introducing M'gann again with a gesture. The redheaded girl gave a little wave hello.

"Nice to meet you. I'm M'gann," the Martian said, offering her hand.

Kara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I thought you said your name was Megan."

M'gann briefly glanced back at Connor, who shared a meaningful look with her. _It's okay_ , he told her telepathically. _She knows_.

"It is! Oh well, I mean... it kinda is. It's my Earth Name. But back home I'm known as M'gann M'orzz," she explained, feeling herself on the verge of babbling.

"Oh, I see... and... where is home for you?" Kara asked.

"Mars."

"Oh... well it's very nice to meet you then," said Kara, taking M'gann's hand in hers and shaking firmly. Her grip was surprisingly strong, despite that M'gann could feel her holding back. "Welcome to Planet Earth."

M'gann giggled at that, it seemed such a silly thing to say. Sweet, but silly. "Thank you. So what about you? Do you live here?"

"Only during the holidays," the blonde girl replied. "I'm taking classes up in the big city."

"College?"

"Metropolis University," Ma Kent declared proudly.

"What do you study?" M'gann asked, suddenly fascinated. She, like Connor, had graduated from High School while working to learn more about Earth culture, but neither of them had fared nearly so well in college. She had ultimately dropped out to focus more on her missions, and he had been forced to do the same once his agelessness had become more and more apparent.

"General studies at the moment," Kara replied. "I only just got enrolled. It's been... a bumpy few months for me."

"Well, we're just glad to have you home," Ma Kent said. "Come in, come in. Let's get you settled. Do you have many bags?"

"Just the one," Kara said, reaching behind the open doorway and picking up the shoulder bag with the "MU" logo of her college on it. "My room still free?"

"Of course. M'gann is set up in Clark's old room," Ma Kent explained. "Go ahead and get settled, we should have plenty leftover for breakfast... I'll heat it up for you."

"Nice!"

M'gann scooted aside as Kara carried her bag in, strolling up the stairs with a familiarity that told the telepath she'd been here many times before. There was no uneasiness in her movements, no hesitation, she was wholly confident and even a bit bold. She might have been staring, blinking abruptly as Conner shook her shoulder lightly.

"Ready to hit the town?" he asked, holding up the keys.

"Oh uh... yeah... let's go do that," said she.

They piled into the family jeep, and M'gann was thankful that Conner was driving, because it was a stick shift. Having barely mastered how to drive a land-based vehicle only a few months ago, M'gann had never quite picked up the talent at working stick. Conner, however, had been learning from the Kents and his big brother Clark in the past few years, and took to it naturally. The beaten up old vehicle clugged out of the driveway and onto the road, heading into town, as M'gann watched the passing fields of cows and horses with wide eyes.

Everything was so new and different to her. She wanted to see it all.

* * *

Further in to the center of town, Smallville began to look a lot more comfortably familiar. Although it lacked the high structures and towering buildings of the likes of Metropolis or Gotham, it seemed to very closely resemble the town of Happy Harbor in a lot of ways. Department stores, banks, restaurants, malls, even a bowling alley. Even so, everything seemed exceptionally... warm. And not just because of the season. Unlike the big city, where everything was built cold, sterile, and big, here everything seemed warm and welcoming. Warm shades of red and brown were the predominant color of the buildings, many of which looked family owned instead of soulless corporations.

"This is where Superman grew up?" M'gann asked, gazing out the window as Conner drove along, pausing at an intersection to let some children cross.

"The one and only," he replied. "I almost didn't believe it at first... sometimes I still don't," he added with a smile, turning the wheel and angling them around the next street.

"It kind of makes sense though, in a way," she realized. After meeting the Kents and seeing what a close-knit community Smallville was, it was impossible to envision anyone growing up here being anything less. "It's a good place for a future superhero to come from."

"Just lucky that his ship crashed here then," Conner said. "Could have wound up anywhere... could've been found by anyone... yet Kal-El of Krypton is found by the loving Ma and Pa Kent... and the rest, as they say... is history."

They'd both been told the story in bits and pieces before, first from Superman himself for Conner, then a few more tidbits here from M'gann's uncle J'onn. By the time the Reach were making their move against Earth, Conner was practically a part of the family, and even his estranged relationship with M'gann didn't keep him from something like this. It felt right, somehow, learning just what it meant to him to be a part of what had made Kal-El into Superman. In many ways, he was still following in his DNA donors footsteps. And that fact no longer troubled him. If anything, it felt like a familiar comfort.

M'gann could sense this all plain as the look on his face, feeling his surface thoughts and reading them in ways that even he might not be able to properly articulate with words.

 _Oh Conner_ , she thought. _You've always been my superman. Even when I tried to pull away from you... I think it was partially because I thought I wasn't good enough for you anymore_.

A sudden thought occurred to her, and her face scrunched up uncomfortably. "Does that mean there's a lot of... kryptonite... around here?"

"Oh there's not much kryptonite left around here," Conner responded. "Between LexCorp trying to mine it all for Luthor and the League working to keep it out of his clutches... well, there's not much left around here. Occasionally some kid stumbles across a meteor rock in the middle of nowhere, but not much comes of it. Most of them time they don't even know what they've found."

"That's a relief."

"Tell me about it. Last thing I need when working the farm is to suddenly fall over sick and have Pa coming looking for me." At her inquiring gaze, he gave a shrug. "Only happened that one time."

M'gann tried not to laugh at her boyfriends misfortunes, but the look on his face made it very difficult not to.

* * *

The final destination was the Talon, a coffee shop that was almost dead center of the town of Smallville. After Conner managed to find a spot and parallel parked into it (with only a little difficulty) he showed M'gann around, giving her some of the brief and colorful history of the store. Apparently, it had originally been a movie theater, then been refurbished as a coffee shop about twenty years ago when Clark had lived in Smallville. It had gone through some troubled times but always been rebuilt better than ever. Clark himself had been a frequent patron, and known the people who ran the place. It had a very quaint, homely sort of atmosphere to it, which M'gann instantly warmed to.

They made their way to the counter.

"Large coffee, decaf," Conner requested, glancing at M'gann afterwards. He knew her order but he preferred to let her make it.

"Mint tea, iced?"

He paid the price quoted by the saleslady, and within moments they had their drinks. M'gann picked out a small two-person table in the middle of the room, soaking in the warm feelings and thoughts evoked by the many patrons of the Talon while she nursed her tea.

"So what do you think of Smallville, USA?" he asked, warming his hands on his coffee mug but not yet drinking from it.

"It's all so different," she said. "I mean, it's sometimes similar but it's still so different in lots of little ways. Like, how different Metropolis is from Mount Justice."

"Or the Watchtower is from the Hall of Justice," Conner agreed. "At least, that's what I thought when I first got here."

She took a long sip of her cool tea. "I want to see everything," she said. "All of it. Especially more about the farm."

"Sure," he replied. "Soon as we get back, I'll show you around. After that I have chores though."

"You do chores?"

"I like to help out Ma and Pa whenever I'm around," he explained. "It's nothing major, just... hard labor they're not really suited for anymore."

"Maybe I can help you with those too?"

He gave her a ponderous look, sizing her up. "How hard could it be?" she asked, reading into his expression.

Conner shrugged, but agreed. First thing they did when they got back.

* * *

Returning to the Kent Farm, Conner parked the truck and, as promised, showed M'gann around the farm.

Over the years, the Kent farm has grown a wide variety of produce. Alfalfa, corn, wheat, oats, soybeans, milo, grain sorghum, potatoes and sugar beets had all at one time or another been sown in these very fields. For a brief period of history the Kent farm was known as the major cattle-feeder in the area. The family had also raised dairy cows, sheep, goats, pigs, workhorses and chickens. Quite the accomplishment, though it helped during their best seasons to be aided by a super strong, super-fast son.

This year, however, the name of the game was...

"Pumpkins!"

Planting had been done months ago, and now the great orange vegetables were looking mighty healthy, some no bigger than a watermelon, others of such great size it would normally be impossible to lift them off the ground without a forklift.

That didn't stop Conner from stopping by one that looked particularly ripe and hoisting it up into the air with his bare hands, carrying it over to the barn and locking it up inside with the others. Though thieves weren't a common trouble in Smallville the local kids did occasionally play pranks or run amok, and so they kept their sellable produce locked up safely to keep it off-limits. No sense tempting them unnecessarily.

Garfield would have a positive field day here, M'gann thought. Between all the animals and the opportunity for outdoorsy fun. Plus he'd grown up on a farm. He knew the ins and outs far better than M'gann ever would. Next year M'gann hoped Conner and she could extend an invitation to the Harvest Festival so he could join them. It might be tricky with his natural coloration but M'gann was positive they could come up with some way to deal with that when the time came.

Here and there though, amidst the tour M'gann couldn't help but notice some damage or recent construction being done to the farm. No construction vehicles though. Everything they wanted built they did manually.. The presence of Kara and (normally) Clark aided a lot in that endeavor. Repairs went a little smoother with the assistance of M'gann and Connor. While Supergirl was just as strong as her cousin, the two of them kept better balance and worked tasks out between them. Coupled with M'gann's ability to telekinetically guide smaller items like nails or wires, the three of them made repairs with record speed.

Even so, all three were worn by the end of the day, and there was still a lot to do. M'gann had no idea farm work could be so demanding, yet she supposed it was a vital part of the world's food supply and economy.

They found Kara working the fields, feeding some pigs and chickens by the barn as they arrived to shelve the enormous pumpkin. As Conner and Kara engaged in some small talk, M'gann followed the length of the Kent farm fence, noticing a curiosity along the far border.

"What's in that field down that way?" she asked, indicating a closed off field with signs posted at all of the fences.

"That lands belongs to someone else," Connor said, setting aside a bale of hay and wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. "I think they had some sort of infection a while back so they closed off everything to keep it spreading."

"How awful."

"It happens from time to time," Kara remarked casually. "Thankfully the Kent's tend to be more careful in their techniques."

"They cheat," Connor said good naturedly. Between him, Kara and Clark, they had enough superpowers to conquer Kansas, let alone keep out pests and ensure a good harvest. The fact that they did it on the down low didn't make it fair. But they did it anyway, out of respect and love of the farm and its family. And the Kents, in turn, didn't gouge prices when they took their food to market, they sold it slightly below cost and still came out ahead thanks to the great demand. Overall, it was generally considered a win-win scenario.

M'gann smiled, grateful to be amongst such very good company.

* * *

The next morning, M'gann rose early with the others to take part in the final preparations for the Harvest Festival. Which mostly meant loading up the truck, locking it in the barn, and clearing out the fields. Any organic material that remained had to be cleared away and processed into mulch. Otherwise it would attract bugs and such. With the increased activity of the Harvest Festival, traffic on the roads was increasing as far off farms were bringing their products into town. While nobody was stopping by at the Kent Farm, it was publically visible, so the super powered young adults had to keep their abilities more... discreet.

Conner got the worst of it, of course, though by his own choice. Neither of the girls protested he got the dirtiest job, tearing up the remaining weeds, vines, and other plant life and trudging with it to a receptacle at the corner of the field. Kara, following after his work, was planting new seeds in the ground, one at a time. Next years crop was going to be corn. Generic but with its own set of challenges and difficulties. Right now, however, the soil was perfect for it, and Kara dutifully made small holes with her heat vision and tossed in a single solitary seed in each one afterwards.

M'gann followed after the two of them, picking up a bag with pesticide to protect the fledgling seeds from insects. She used a scoop rather than her telekinesis, doing her best to sprinkle it liberally across the fields. Not too much, not too little.

It wasn't exactly exciting work, but M'gann did her best not to let her mind wander too much while she was doing it. It was almost fun, working the farm chores with the kryptonians. It didn't help that Conner was working up an excellent sweat. Maybe not from his exertions, but from the sunlight if nothing else. When he decided to shuck his shirt and finish his work bare chested, M'gann couldn't help but pause and turn her head to watch. Muscles positively gleamed in the afternoon light of the yellow sun as the Boy of Steel took a moment to stretch before returning to work.

So engrossed in the display, M'gann almost didn't notice Kara storming over towards her until the blonde Kryptonian was right on top of her.

"MARTIAN!"

Startled, M'gann dropped the bag, as Kara all but flew right up in her face. "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I, uh-... I... the pesticide, wasn't tha-?"

"That's not pesticide that's weed killer!"

M'gann's hands flew to her mouth. "Oops."

"Oops is right, Mars girl!" Kara said, taking a moment to look around. Evidently no one was nearby, so she wasted no time, springing into the air and coming down hard with a powerful stomp in the middle of the field. The force of which made the ground shake, lifting up a cloud of dust. Dust containing the weed killer floated on the breeze as Kara sucked in an lungful of air and blew it off into the distance. It would pass over a nearby lake, there to dissipate harmlessly.

It wouldn't dissipate it all, but it would undo the worst of the damage.

Kara lifted her head, eyes hard as blue crystals as she glared over at M'gann.

"If you spread weed killer on plants that haven't had a chance to grow yet you could just as easily kill them as the weeds. It's very... potent... stuff," she explained darkly. Such was the force of her gaze that M'gann flinched, and Conner made his way to defend her actions. But Kara was already leaving, having lost interest in any conversing that could possibly follow such an action.

"She really doesn't like me... does she?"

"You made an honest mistake," comforted a concerned Conner. "Anyone could have done it. Kara's just... protective of the Kents. She'll come around."

"I dunno if she will," M'gann replied somberly. "I don't think she likes me very much at all. In fact I'd say she hates me."

He followed her gaze, watching his cousin depart. _I dunno if she hates you, exactly_ , he thought, carefully choosing his words and speaking telepathically, knowing she could hear his thoughts. It made it safer to talk when his cousin had the kryptonian hearing that meant she could hear a spider spinning it's web from a mile away.

 _Kara is just... well she's been through a lot_ , Conner explained, without too many details. _She's had a lot of trouble fitting in here and just as soon as she thinks she's found her place she had to move on to Metropolis University. And then you come along and, well..._

 _What?_ M'gann glanced up at Conner curiously.

 _Fit in so naturally_ , he replied. _Maybe she feels threatened by you taking her place_.

I'm not taking her place! M'gann protested. I just...

He raised an eyebrow at her. _Just what?_

 _Just wanted to be a part of this. The Kents seem like such wonderful people. So much more close-knit than my family back home. I mean don't get me wrong, Uncle J'onn is nice but... he's so distant. And I'm a White Martian in a mixed family. I was always alone... until I came to Earth. And found you_.

 _Everything'll work out_ , he thought, gently wrapping his arm around her shoulders. M'gann leaned easily into his chest, finding it a comfortable familiarity. It may have bore a faint odor of sweat, but it was a familiar one, and she relaxed into it.

 _Kara takes a while to warm up to certain people but she will. I'm sure of it_.

Conner said that, and probably meant it, but M'gann wasn't so sure he was right.

* * *

 **Authors** **Notes:  
** Supergirl in this story is loosely based on the one from Superman-Batman: Apocalypse, following her adventures in the film. Some slight differences have been made to accommodate her into the Young Justice universe.


	3. Planting the Seeds

The day was over almost before she realized it, and after a good night's sleep, another morning was greeted. Not quite with the crowing of a rooster, but still with the warm, beckoning smell of eggs and bacon.

Finally, the day of the Harvest Festival had arrived.

After finishing off an early breakfast, the Kents and their guest were on the move even before the sun had risen completely over the horizon. Piled into the family jeep and a slightly more modern sedan, they headed into town for the Festival.

They had a booth set up in no time, for they'd done this countless years before. When Clark had left for Metropolis the practice had gone out for a while, but it had come back all the stronger when he'd returned a young man still happy to spend time with his folks. Conner had adopted to the situation with equal ease, and Kara was doing much the same. With M'gann here, they were ready quicker than ever and ready for easily the busiest times of the year.

"Come and get 'em!" Conner called out, hoisting one of the smaller pumpkins up onto their booth counter. "Freshly harvested! Here in time for the season!"

Ma and Pa Kent had shown them how to set up and then left the younger generation to man the booth for the early hours while they met with some of their old friends, neighbors, and acquaintances. Testing the water, they'd called it. They took to it like fish.

The martian girl was in her human form, though this only hid the fact she was a martian. It did nothing to hide the fact that she was a girl (and a cute one at that). Nor did it do anything to draw attention away from herself. Her outfit ensured practically every boy in the entire fair was watching her. More than a few older gentlemen were doing everything they could do avoid openly staring as well, with varying degrees of success and failure.

By contrast, Kara and Connor might as well have been invisible. She'd put on her usual disguise when off the farm, some thick glasses and a brunette wig, and he was dressed in his favorite leather jacket. They mingled amongst the crowd, some of whom knew the Kent family, but were otherwise completely unnoticeable.

Thus, they made sure Kara was the Kents representative at their booth, and they had customers lined up in droves as she sold their pumpkins and collected the money. Connor did the latter, he had a better knack for counting and numbers than she did, plus he wanted to keep close to M'gann. It didn't escape his notice that some were getting a little _too_ friendly with her.

"We should've made her our mascot," Kara muttered quietly as she sold another pumpkin, pushing it into the arms of the tourist who had only bought it (she was sure) to try an impressive M'gann. As it was, he stumbled under the weight as he reluctantly had to depart, unable to come up with any more reasonable excuses to linger by the Kent booth.

He wasn't the first either. They were making excellent business, but more often than not customers were just completely ignoring Conner and Kara for a chance to talk to M'gann directly. Kara was starting to find it tiresome, if not downright annoying.

M'gann found it more amusing than anything else.

Because Martians were a highly telepathic race, they usually held a great deal of control over their surface thoughts because of how easily they were heard. The same way most people watched what they said aloud in mixed company. Living amongst humans was more difficult because they had very little discipline controlling their minds. Seemingly random thoughts and tangents would pop into their minds at any minute, almost completely at odds with what was going on around them. The result was a dull sort of noise that in large crowds could become somewhat distracting. And right now, some of those surface thoughts were sounding a little risqué as well, particularly when she had to bend over at the waist to pick up some coins she'd dropped

She heard a buzz of thoughts accompany some vague muttering as they walked off, thinking her spoken for and lamenting her as a lost cause. Doubtlessly they'd gotten a good look at Connor glaring at them.

M'gann stood back up and handed him the lost coins. "You don't need to scare them off," she said, seeing they were alone for the moment. Business was slowing down as the sun climbed higher in the sky. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"I know that," he protested, closing the register and folding his arms. "I'm not doing anything."

"You're glaring," she stated gently.

"Am not... I'm just... looking."

"Looking like you want to kill them," M'gann chided him. She glanced over at Kara for confirmation, but the disguised kryptonian just shrugged, obviously not wanting to get involved.

"Not kill! Just... scare off... just a little," Conner conceded. "Force of habit I guess."

She rewarded his surrender with a chaste peck on the cheek. "It's sweet you're so protective," she said. "But really, I'm fine. I'm not leading them on, and they're not stealing me away. Okay?"

"Okay," he replied, popping open the register again and counting up their bills, storing away the larger ones for safekeeping and exchanging them for smaller denominations. Conner evidently considered their talk over, and was going back to work. He liked to keep things simple.

Initially, that had been why M'gann had been so drawn to Connor.

As a clone who'd been fed information directly into his brain since birth, his thoughts were organized in a way that was very methodical, almost mechanical, and she'd had the privledge of sharing his mind as it grew and developed in new ways. As sharp contrast to Wally, whose thoughts were painfully obvious from the get go despite her attempts to let him down easy, and who thought at such a speed it was almost painful to keep up with. La'gann hadn't been a great deal better. They both meant well but listening to their thoughts could be more tedious than pleasant.

"Cuz?"

Kara's voice interrupted her chain of thought as M'gann tilted her head, listening in on the two kryptonians.

"I'm going to go grab something to eat, wander around a bit, think you two can handle things here?"

"Yeah we should be fine," Conner replied. "Things are quieting down now."

The blonde kryptonian nodded to her cousin, bid a brief farewell to her foster parents... and brushed past M'gann like she wasn't even there. Outwardly unperturbed, the green-eyed girl still watched her go with a frown on her face. Her gaze flicked over to Conner, who offered a subtle shrug at his cousins attitude.

"Why don't you go explore too?" he suggested. "I can handle things here." _Just call if you need me_ , he thought.

 _I will_ , she replied, leaning over and hugging him sideways with a single arm. Then, with a deft little hop (no doubt aided by her ability to fly) M'gann was over the stand and into the crowd in mere moments, wandering off into the crowd of gathering festival goers and off exploring. Time with the Kents was wonderful but this was the experience she'd really been hoping for here at the festival. Her senses were almost overloading from the inputs they received. The sights, the sounds, the smells.

So much to do, so much to see, and she wanted to experience it all.

* * *

She'd circled halfway around the booths before she realized she was looking to see where Kara had gotten to. . Plus, she really wanted to patch things up with Conner's cousin. They were close, and M'gann wanted to be a part of it. She figured an apology could go a long way towards mending fences, as they said in Smallville.

Finally, she spotted Kara.

The beams of heat were almost invisible to the naked eye, a faint rippling of the air, but M'gann saw it.

. Normally, M'gann would never stoop to using her powers so frivolously, but if Kara was cheating, then she felt fully justified in doing the same.

Two hoops, then a third, and finally a fourth around the very difficult to reach target. Subtle nudges of telekinesis helped, but the real trick was keeping the game masters eye on her while she did it. M'gann accomplished this easily enough. Just made sure to bend over low enough when she prepared to make her tosses, and stay that way a good while until she had won before standing back up straight.

"A-ha! Well done, lucky lady!" the barker clapped his hands at her good misfortune, and M'gann smiled brightly. "Please, choose for yourself, you've won anything you like."

A single slender finger pointed out a stuffed cow she knew Garfield would enjoy when she came home, and the barker brought it down, settling it gently into her arms.

"Well done," he congratulated once again.

"Thank you sir. It was great fun."

Spinning on her heel, M'gann hugged the stuffed doll to her body, admiring the plushiness of it. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Kara now holding her own trophy, a doll of similar size as M'gann's in the shape of a pig. Privately, M'gann was starting to think it suited her. The two girls shared a look that virtually no one else noticed. Sparks flashed between them, their feelings for one another plain enough. They were becoming less and less fond of each other as their time together grew, and it did not look like that would be changing anytime soon.

Or ever.

* * *

While Kara and M'gann were off coming dangerously close to physical violence, Ma and Pa Kent had returned to the booth for the afternoon shift. The shade of their enclosed tent helped to keep them cool while they let Conner run the majority of the sales, stepping in to help only when he looked overwhelmed. But with both of his lady friends gone, there wasn't quite the same draw as before, and things had quieted down.

"Ma? Pa? I'm taking off for a bit... gotta answer nature's call," Conner said, slipping out of the booth and looking for a place to relieve himself. Jonathan stepped up to the register, just in time to greet a lovely young lady making her way towards their booth.

She looked somewhat out of place. Whereas most of the tourists and locals were wearing comfortable clothing suitable for the warm climate and the outdoors terrain, she was wearing a sleek white dress that looked more at home in a ballroom gala. She wore her black hair very long and almost completely unbound, it almost reached her hips, and her eyes were a most piercing shade of emerald. Framed by a pair of wire-rim glasses, they instantly drew the attention of anyone looking at her and locked it as securely as a pair of handcuffs.

"Mister and Missus Kent? I'm with the Demeter Corporation," she introduced herself, offering her hand.

"Oh yes, you sent us a letter a while back, didn't you?" Jonathan remembered. An offer to buy up the local farmland which he'd tossed out. He hadn't thought much of it at the time.

He took her hand and gently shook it. She had a very firm grip, which Jonathan was pleased to discover. Too often he'd had those from big businesses or the city have weak, unsure, or overly gentle grips when they shook hands. Not this lady.

"That's quite correct. Demeter is expanding in Smallville with our latest product but we need to purchase the land in which to work. And your Kent Farm is ideally positioned. We're prepared to make you an offer..."

"I'm sorry but I'll have to decline," he said, drawing his hand back from her grip. She seemed to hold on for a moment, but eventually he managed to break free. "We've no interest in giving it up for any price you or your employers can possibly make us."

"And _I'm_ very sorry but my employers are most insistent. We simply must have that land."

"I'm afraid I must be equally insistent," he replied evenly. "That land has been in the Kent family for nearly seven generations now. My father and his father..."

"Yes, yes, I'm... very impressed with your legacy, Mister Kent," she smoothly cut him off. "You've done remarkably well with the land. We're not trying to short change you for it. We are willing to offer you quite the... significant sum for it."

He was about to protest, but she held up a single finger, gently cutting him off as she withdrew a check from her purse and laid it out on the table in front of him. Jonathan whistled. That was an awful lot of zeros. He said as much.

"I'm afraid my answer's still no," he said. "Now if you're not here to purchase anything I suggest you move along, miss..."

He blinked as she slid right up against the booth, bumping her hip against it and leaning in very close to Jonathan. Her eyes met his over the rim of her glasses, and despite himself, the elderly Kent patriarch found himself enthralled. Not by her beauty, but by something else. Something more... tangible. His mouth became uncomfortably dry as he tried to pull away, but her gaze arrested him in place as if he'd turned to stone.

"Now I'm sure we can come to some sort of agreement, don't you think?" she battered her eyelashes at him.

Just before it seemed as if Jonathan might somehow say yes, Martha stepped in front of him, obscuring his vision. The effect on him could not be more profound than if he'd been splashed with cold water. His wife, however, did not seem to notice, her gaze was solely on the woman whom, it seemed, was determined to rob her family blind. Her words were polite, but her tone was firm. "We're not interested, miss...?"

"... you can just call me Holly," the woman said. Producing a card from her jacket pocket, she slipped it into the front of Jonathan's overalls, tucking it away in his pocket. "Just think about my offer... would you?"

Phrased innocently enough, but the way she was acting she had something more sultry in mind as she turned away and walked off without a care, hips swaying in such a way that it drew many a man's eye as she vanished into the crowd. Even Jonathan, happily married, had to admit she had a lovely figure.

"Jonathan!"

His wife's voice snapped him out of his daze, and he looked at her in sudden confusion. "Wh-wha...?"

"You can't honestly be thinking about selling the farm to some..." she grasped at the words for a moment, clearly thinking up and rejecting a few more impolite terms out of hand. "... soulless corporation, are you?"

"Of course not!" he said, reaching up to rub his head. "I don't... I don't know what came over me."

The younger generation was just returning at this time, the three of them having caught the tail end of the conversation as they watched the representative of the Demeter Corporation sauntering away. Both Kara and M'gann were carrying very large stuffed animals. A fluffy cow in M'gann's arms while Kara was holding an enormous pig doll.

"What was that all about?" asked Kara, glancing over at the dark-haired woman as she departed.

"I uh... I'm not sure," Pa Kent replied. Quickly he checked the card she'd given him.

"Says her name is... Holly Quinzel?"

"That's a terrible name," remarked Kara.

Conner and M'gann shared a look, not even needing telepathy to see they agreed with each other, and Kara, on her assessment. It sounded fake.

"So who is she?" asked Conner.

"Oh she's part of a company that's been bothering us for nearly a month now," Martha explained. "Though this is the first time they've been... quite so bold though."

"What do you mean?" asked Kara. This was the first she'd heard of any troubles like this.

"Oh they've been sending letters, writing e-mails, even calling the phones every few days to try and get our attention and keep pestering us to sell the farm," the Kent patriarch explained, adjusting his overalls self-consciously.

"But this is the first time they've tried to send someone to... to _seduce_ Jonathan into selling... as if that would work...!" his wife grumbled.

"I wasn't seduced!" he protested. "I was... I don't know, it was like... like my mind totally blanked."

At the look his wife was giving, he quickly clarified. "Not like that. Martha, how long have you known me? Have I ever done anything like this before?"

She had to admit he hadn't. "I guess not..."

"Something... odd about that woman,"

His choice of words put the two kryptonians and the martian on alert. M'gann glanced sideways, then lifted a hand to her temple as if to massage away a headache. Her eyes glowed green as she cast out a telepathic scan of the surrounding minds, seeking the representative who'd just been there a moment ago. However, in the brief time she'd walked away, she'd somehow vanished entirely. It didn't help there were so many minds thinking at once, so loudly, nearby. The harvest festival was too crowded, too much noise. M'gann abruptly terminated her telepathic scan before her own mind was overwhelmed.

"Anything?" asked Conner.

The martian girl shook her head lightly. "Nothing. Nothing good, nothing bad. Couldn't even find her."

"Let's just hope she gets the message then," Kara grumbled, feeling a hand tighten into a fist before she consciously relaxed it.

"I doubt it. They're getting bolder," Martha said somberly. "Two more farms were bought up just last week, and the Lang's are seriously considering selling as well."

"Apparently Demeter is becoming big business here in Smallville," Jonathan added. "Purchasing land, buying up contracts... they even took over the old fields that LexCorp once owned."

Connor glanced over at M'gann. Neither of them had been on that particular mission, but they'd studied the after action reports and briefings. Where the Reach had been using chemicals to enhance vegetable matter, as well as subtly lace it with all manner of poisons. That ones in Smallville had been destroyed but it seemed Luthor had just packed up and moved operations elsewhere once he'd no longer needed the assistance of the Reach. While the Kents weren't in the dark regarding the superhero heroics of the younger generation, they didn't have all the details of their missions either, so they wouldn't have made the connection.

And now someone else had an interest in that same land? It couldn't be a coincidence.

"Looks like we might have to keep an eye on this... Demeter Corporation," Conner remarked. The girls nodded, for once in firm agreement.

No one was screwing with the Kent family on their watch.

* * *

 **Authors** **Notes:  
** I got nothing.


	4. Trimming the Weeds

Try as he might, Conner couldn't bring himself to sleep. He felt restless and caged like Wolf when a thunderstorm was brewing outside. Giving up any attempts to lie down in his bed, he dragged out his laptop computer and started typing away at it. At first he was just looking for some sort of distraction. Some silly cat video on the internet or maybe an e-mail from one of his other friends, anything to get his mind off of the troubles he was facing. But the more he surfed the web and the more he typed, the more he kept turning to find information.

Information on LexCorp. On Kansas. On this Demeter Corporation that was so hell bent on buying up land for its own purposes. This Holly Quinzel. Half of his searches were immediate dead ends. He may have picked up a few tricks from Nightwing over the years but he was no expert hacker. Even so, the blank spots were rapidly piling up and making things look even more suspicious.

Something didn't sit right with him, and he wanted to know what.

Conner grabbed his shirt with the House of El symbol on it, and tugged on a pair of fingerless gloves. The material was alien, the fabric a martian design. A gift from M'gann a few years back. It was a tough weave that protected his hands when he let loose his full power into a punch. Thus, he usually only carried them around when he was on official missions with his team and the Justice League.

Right now though... something didn't feel quite right to him.

Rather than risk calling in the Team or the League and blowing things out of proportion when they might have been nothing substantial, Conner decided to investigate on his own. He may not have been an ace detective like Batman or Nightwing but he'd picked up a few lessons from the pair of them, as well as reporting techniques from Clark. Quiet as can be, he made his way to the dividing fence between the Kent fields and the Demeter corporation lands, vaulting over the fence with barely a hop and proceeded to take a look around. He kept close to the buildings, out of the light of the rising moon and stars, and took a look around.

Curiously, there didn't seem to be much here.

They said they wanted to expand their productions, yet the fields here were completely barren. Kneeling down, Conner ran a hand through the dirt, focusing on it with his keen vision. It was lifeless as ash, nothing was growing here and would not for some time. He would almost swear the land was being deliberately poisoned to keep it from being productive.

 _But what would be the point of that_?

Frowning, Conner started heading towards the farmhouse owned by the Demeter Corporation. Something was starting to smell downright fishy. Facts weren't quite adding up. And he was determined to find out why before the Kents lost their property as well.

The warm yellow sun of Earth set lower on the horizon as Superboy approached the lifeless barn, unaware that he was being observed by most unfriendly eyes.

* * *

Right now, she just needed to spend some time with Conner. He didn't even have to say anything, just hold her in his arms and think good things about her. And since he rarely thought otherwise, this was an easy task.

She knocked lightly on his door. "Conner? Are you inside?"

No answer. Yet she was positive she hadn't seen him downstairs, and the bathroom door down the hall was open. He wasn't there.

"Conner?"

He may have turned in early. Not entirely a common practice for Conner but when he was tired and didn't have anything else to do, he slept, schedule be damned. Curious, M'gann phased her head through the doorway to check on him. If he was sleeping, she'd leave him be...

... but he wasn't. He wasn't even in the room. Now even more curious, M'gann phased the whole way in. His laptop sat on the desk but it was closed and powered off. His leather jacket was lying on the bed, casually discarded. That alone didn't give M'gann cause for concerned, but... a quick look through his briefcase revealed his gloves had gone missing as well.

Although Connor didn't wear a uniform or a costume like others in the Team, there were certain differences in how he dressed when on and off duty or missions. The combination he'd taken with him was for when he was on mission. And if he'd taken off suddenly...

M'gann stepped back from the bed and pressed her fingertips to her temples, her eyes glowing emerald as she opened up her mind to the surrounding area. Like casting out a telepathic net, it allowed her to find certain individual brainwaves she was familiar with and locate them without knowing where they were beforehand.

Unfortunately, she couldn't sense Conner's mind. She found Ma and Pa Kent, downstairs. Kara as well. There weren't any other humanoid minds within the farmhouse, so she expanded her mind along a broader horizon. Muted, simple thoughts of barnyard animals and grazing cattle were all she found in a wider net, along with one or two farmers in the neighboring fields, rather far away. But not a trace of Conner's thoughts anywhere to be found.

And that meant...

* * *

"Connors gone missing."

Three words instantly set the residents of the Kent farm on alert.

"Are you sure? Maybe..." Pa Kent, ever the voice of calm.

"He's not answering his cellphone, and I can't find him telepathically," M'gann said. "It's like he just vanished."

"Alright, well, no reason to panic... no chance he went back to the Watchtower or uh... where do you two live now anyway?" asked Ma Kent.

"It's... complicated," M'gann replied.

"Nevermind. We'll find him the old fashioned way," Kara replied. "From the skies."

Martian and Kryptonian shared a look that may as well have been shared by a mirror. Their thoughts were one on this. If Conner was in danger, they intended to see him safe again. And it didn't matter who or what had happened to him.

"Do you have a suit?" asked M'gann, any playfullness vanishing from her voice as she became all mission.

Kara gave her a look, as if to ask her if she was truly crazy. _Of course she had a suit_ , M'gann realized. _She **was** Superman's cousin_.

"Then suit up."

"Give me ten seconds."

* * *

Ten seconds was more than enough time for a kryptonian with super speed to race up to her room, unzip her bag, dig around through the various clothes until she found what she was looking for. A blue shirt and red skirt and top combo, with the emblem of the El family prominently displayed on it. It took less than half that time to dress and the remainder to speed back downstairs.

Surprisingly, the martian girl had beaten Kara to the punch, already her innocent 'farmgirl' attire had been replaced by a black skintight suit with a red 'x' crossed in front of her upper body. A blue cloak completed the cloak, the hood resting around her shoulders.

Despite her mild irritation the other girl had beaten her in getting dressed, she did have to admit she looked much more hardcore now. "Nice suit," she complimented.

"Thanks," M'gann replied. "Let's get going."

The two girls took to the air, speeding up high, using the natural height to gain a clearer view of the surrounding countryside. Kara's blue eyes narrowed as she tried to focus her x-ray vision on any large buildings, but in this her newfound height became a drawback, too far away to make out many details. Unlike her cousin, she'd never quite mastered telescopic or microscopic vision.

M'gann was having similar luck with her telepathic abilities. It was simply too wide of an area to search and too many minds were active even at this late hour for her to find a particular set of thoughts. None the less, she could tell Connor was in danger. It wasn't, strictly speaking, something she _knew_ , but it _was_ something she _felt_.

"We have to move," M'gann said, glancing at her airborne partner. "I'll head west, you head east, we can cover more gr-..."

Kara held up a hand, stopping her.

"What?"

The blonde kryptonian pointed. Down, over at the nearby closed off field. The one they'd been watching the other day, the one Connor had said had suffered an infection a while back. M'gann looked over at it, but she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. It looked much the same as the kent farm, if a bit bigger and far more desolate. Nothing grew on the surface, just some old weeds.

"What?"

"There's something underneath the barn," Kara replied. "I can't make out the details... it's encased in lead."

M'gann blinked at that. "Why would someone encase something in lead underneath a barn?"

"No idea... but that's the most likely place to start looking... let's go..." with a deft twist and turn of her body, Kara was moving, speeding through the air, and M'gann quickly flew after her, cloak flapping by her heels as she kept pace. Supergirl and Miss Martian flew quickly towards the shielded barn, determined to get some answers and find Superboy.

* * *

From the outside, the barn looked like any other M'gann had seen in Smallville. Kara had to admit the same. If anything, the only distinguishing feature of this one was how utterly abandoned it looked. Wooden beams were partially chewn through by vermin and insects, and the paint was peeling and chipped in a multitude of places. Even the hay inside the barn was old and stale. The entire place looked abandoned as the two girls entered it, hoping to find some answers.

Kara was still scanning the floor, watching with her x-ray vision. "Definitely something down here," she said. "Something lined completely in lead. I can't penetrate more than a dozen feet into the ground before it begins."

"I'll phase down and take a look," M'gann said, already starting to turn insubstantial as she lowered herself into the ground.

"Wait."

Kara was already strolling towards the far wall, peering at it closely. M'gann drifted over towards her. Her telepathic scans still revealed nobody in the area apart from the two of them, and she had no super senses to rely upon. She had to let Kara take the lead.

"There's something back here," Kara said, curling her fingers into a fist. Without warning she thrust out with her fist and smashed through the wooden wall. Behind it was something more sturdy, like metal, but she tore through that too and flung the wall aside to reveal a sliding door and some buttons on the wall.

"A hidden room?" asked M'gann. "A safe house, maybe?"

A single button appeared to be the only means of entry. Not expecting it to work, Kara none the less pressed a digit to it, letting it light up with a white glow. Seconds later, the doors slid open, revealing a metal box big enough for the both of them. Inside beside the door were a number of buttons indicating the floors that the elevator could go to. There were over twenty of them to choose from.

"This is a high speed elevator," Kara remarked. "Not something you find in an ordinary Kansas barn."

"Let's find out where it goes then," M'gann suggested, pushing the bottom most button. The doors slid closed and they began to descend. As they did, the glass doors provided a view of the passing floors. Each level below the empty barn was chock full of pumpkins in a vast underground green house. Artificial sunlight kept them nourished, water sprinklers kept them hydrated. Rows upon rows of the biggest looking pumpkins either girl had seen, nearly the full size of a crouching man.

Which was strange, but did not seem overly sinister to either of them. So why keep it secret? There had to be more to it than that.

The elevator ride continued in an uncomfortable silence as they descended lower still into the earth.

* * *

Finally, the elevator reached the bottom floor, and M'gann and Kara stepped out, bodies tense and superpowers on standby as they beheld the lowest level of the installation. Unlike the uniform layers above, this one was much more unique. Cluttered laboratory equipment and vials of bubbling chemicals. It bore some similarities to the LexCorp production farms from during the thwarted Reach Invasion, but it seemed less alien and more... home-grown. Much of the equipment looked repurposed or custom made.

More rows of the unnaturally large pumpkins lined the edges of the laboratory. Every six gourds or so was another container lined in lead. What their purpose was, neither girl could guess.

"I have a very bad feeling about this," M'gann said nervously, still searching for a sign of life. The whole place seemed abandoned.

"You and me both, martian," Kara replied, sweeping out her gaze and trying to focus her keen vision to locate some sign of Conner. Alas, all the lead in the room was making it difficult to see past what a normal girl could.

M'gann, however...

"I think I hear his thoughts again," M'gann said, pressing a finger to her temple and trying to focus. "But it's dim, like... like..."

"Like what?"

"Like there's something in the way of his mind... blocking it," she replied. Distance could account for that dimness of her reading thoughts, but given the size of the place Conner couldn't have been more than a football field a way, well within the range of her abilities. So what...?

"There," M'gann said, finally focusing. An upright wall locker on the side of the room. "He's in there."

Kara didn't waste time knocking, simply digging her nails into the side of the locked wall locker and tearing it's door off the hinges. Inside was Conner, standing upright, eyes open but vacant. Inside was no ordinary wall locker, it looked uncomfortably like some sort of stasis pod. Like the sort they'd used in Cadmus before its shutdown.

"Cuz... what on Earth are they doing to you?" asked Kara, pulling him out. He went, but made no protest or reply to her inquiry as he simply stood there with a vacant expression. Sensing something wrong in his head, Supergirl glanced at Miss Martian for an explanation.

"Something's in his mind..." she replied, guessing her unasked question. "Like... a parasite or... spores... something organic, not just telepathic..."

"Well hello there. Enjoying my work? I'm so glad," came a voice, causing both girls to look up in surprise.

Neither of them had heard her coming, she just stood there as if having popped right up out of the ground. Her long hair was a shade of autumn red, like the leaves on a tree, and it complimented the green outfit she wore which resembled a leafy, strapless one-piece bathing suit. Her skin was pale with a greenish sheen to it, and her eyes with a brilliant as a pair of emeralds. Her lips were a darker shade of jade, and it did not seem to be a sort of lipstick either. Slash marks adorned her body, starting at her head and climbing all the way down to her bare feet, like the veins of a plant.

Miss Martian recognized her. They'd met (and fought) before. "Poison Ivy," she identified.

Supergirl glanced her way. "The plant nut from Gotham? You're a bit far from home, aren't you?" she asked the latter question at the pale redhead.

"Oh I have roots in many places," Poison Ivy

Now Kara recognized her. She must have been wearing make-up and a wig when she'd approached the Kents to buy their land as the Demeter corporation rep. _Oh d'uh_ , she thought, wincing mentally as she realized just how obvious that clue had been. _Demeter. As in 'Goddess of the Harvest' i.e. plants. Plus, there was that name she'd been using. Holly. As in Holly and Ivy._

Kara would have smacked herself in the face for being so stupid, but with any luck, M'gann wouldn't realize just how much of a _blonde_ she'd been regarding their enemy.

"What're you doing here?" Supergirl asked.

"Gardening," Ivy replied, somewhat deadpan.

Narrowing crystal blue eyes, the Girl of Steel took a menacing step forward. The Martian lady next to her quickly grabbed her shoulder. _Careful, she's dangerous_ , she warned telepathically. No sense in broadcasting their strategy to their enemy.

Sensing the aggressive mood in the air, Ivy threw up her hands. "Oh alright, alright, specifics... I'm here in Smallville with a special crop in mind. It doesn't grow anywhere else in the world, you know. Just here in my fields, all my precious little babies..." she said, stroking a nearby pumpkin resting on the ground.

"Pumpkins," Supergirl scoffed.

"Oh these pumpkins are truly special," Ivy protested. "You see when they're exposed to yellow sunlight they grow at a truly phenomenol rate. It takes only a day for them to mature and release their little babies into the air. In addition to growing more of their own kind, these spores have a secondary function that I've been able to... manipulate."

"Mind control spores," Miss Martian finished for her. She remembered reading the file on Poison Ivy, shortly after their first encounter in the swamps of Louisiana. Normally she had to use her lips to convey the poisonous substances she used to control men or kill them outright. It seemed she'd somehow stumbled across an airborne version of the same. But her abilities did not affect anyone without a Y chromosome, making both Supergirl and Miss Martian safe.

Presumably.

And even if they were, that only made them safe from her poisons. Being attacked by more conventional attacks was still on the table, and there was an awful lot of plant-life in the laboratory that Ivy could use as a weapon if so inclined.

"It's taken quite the long time to cultivate them and grow them all but the results are without question promising," Ivy said.

She sauntered over to her capture Superboy, stroking under Conner's chin in an affectionate gesture.

"I always have enjoyed tall, dark and quiet males," purred Poison Ivy. He didn't react, but both the girls recoiled in disgust at the display. For different reasons. They had to stop her. By any means necessary. It was more than just the fate of Kansas at stake now.

It was personal.

* * *

 **Authors** **Notes:  
** Kara's already figured out the choices of Poison Ivy's alias and organizational name choices, though I would add her reasoning for choosing Quinzel as her last name is a tongue-in-cheek reference to her close relationship with _Harleen_ Quinzel, better known as Harley Quinn. Seems some of you got that one though.


	5. Reap What You Sow

"I've heard enough. Give us Conner and surrender or there won't be enough of you left to fertilize a field," Supergirl said, fists tightly clenched.

"Mmmm..." pondered Poison Ivy, rubbing a sharp nail against her dainty chin as if seriously considering her request. "Tempting," she flat out lied.

"Time's up!" growled the Kryptonian girl.

Without waiting for a response, Supergirl flung herself forward, hoping to smash in Poison Ivy's face and end their fight quickly. Instead, the red-haired woman swung around an arm. Vines erupted from just beneath the floor of the laboratory, forming a nigh-impenetrable barrier to protect her from the kryptonian fist. Then they worked to quickly try and restrain the two girls at Ivy's telepathic command, moving to aid their plant mistress.

Uncowed, Supergirl smashed the vines, grasping them in her dainty hands and tearing them out of the ground or ripping them apart like they were tissue paper. Seeing the plants wouldn't stop or slow them down for long, Poison Ivy decided to bring out her contingency measure.

Perfect for dealing with unwanted _super_ heroes.

Reaching to her side, Ivy flicked a switch underneath the nearest table, triggering an opening of the samples she was using. The capsules slid open, revealing a cache of emerald crystal formations. Supergirl's eyes went wide as she instantly recognized what they were.

"K-kr..." she managed to stutter out, before collapsing like a puppet with its strings cut. "Kryptonite...!"

"Kara!"

Miss Martian flew towards her side, but before she could reach her a trio of vines slid between them, writhing and gasping. One coiled around Supergirl's prone form, tightening its thorny self around her to pin her arms at her sides, while the remaining two went after Miss Martian. She ducked under one, slapping another aside. More continued to flit into her field of view as Poison Ivy employed her favorite tactic, and M'gann decided to tip the field in her favor by vanishing from view, her active camouflage at work.

"That trick won't work on me twice, dearie," Ivy said, thrusting up a hand above her head.

A vine lashed out at her mental command, slapping against the sprinklers above her head. Meant to douse the place in water in the event of a fire, they instantly sprang into action after Ivy gave them a gentle nudge.

While ordinary, completely harmless water, the liquid's purpose became evident as it splashed against M'gann's camouflaged form, letting Ivy see her by virtue of where the water wasn't. Another pair of thick vines came speeding towards M'gann, and while she dodged one, the other struck her side hard, swatting her against the hard wall. A cluster of other plant-like tentacles caught her, wrapping her up tightly in their grip. Struggle though she might, her strength was insufficient to escape their grasp.

The water from the sprinklers died down to a mere trickle as Supergirl and Miss Martian were pulled throguh the air by the vines to suspend before their captor. She grinned up at them as the two tested their bonds, finding them uncomfortably tight. Worse, the thorns dug in sharply to their skin, even the supposedly invulnerable hide of a kryptonian. Any attempt to move only hurt that much worse.

"I hope you're enjoying my new breeds of plant life," Poison Ivy purred, brushing her hand against a nearby pumpkin. Almost caressing it like a lover. "Specially grown with a mixture I cooked up myself. Can you guess what the secret ingredient is?"

"If you say love I'm going to barf," grumbled Supergirl, straining against the weeds holding her down.

"Kryptonite," replied Poison Ivy, non-pulsed by the Girl of Steel's bravado. "And where better to find it in abundance than Meteor Rock Central? It hasn't been easy stockpiling this much but... it's been well worth the effort."

"So that's what this is all about," Miss Martian realized. "Ivy buys up all the land here, scavenges the kryptonite, then plants her evil seeds and..."

"Boom," Poison Ivy finished for her ominously. "One good harvest is all it should take, and I'll have enough spores to blanket the entire continental United States. Maybe even bits of Canada, with a good wind."

Tugging hard at her thorny restraints, Supergirl again tried to break free. But if the direct approach wouldn't work, there was another way.

"Martian, _fry her brain_ ," she growled.

While she didn't care for the terminology, M'gann did have to admit this had gone on long enough. "Gladly."

Reluctant though she was to be quite as violent as that, Miss Martian recognized it would be necessary in order to end this fight quickly. Just enough to lay Poison Ivy unconscious. Her eyes glowed with emerald light as she focussed her mind... reaching out with her thoughts...

... and flinched as she encountered a block. No, not a block, more like... a fog.

"What?"

"A-ah," the pale green Ivy said, wagging her pallid finger. "I don't think you'll have much luck with that. My thoughts are very... toxic."

Recoiling in disgust, Miss Martian had to conceed she was likely right. He brain was like a fungus, any attempt to probe too deep would be as dangerous to her as it was to Poison Ivy. That also explained why she'd been so difficult to pick up in the first place. M'gann _could_ brute force her way in, but after the trouble with the Reach she'd resolved never to do that sort of thing ever again. She just couldn't.

But she did have other options.

"You may've beaten my camouflage and my telepathy, but I'm just full of tricks," declared Miss Martian. A moment later she was as intangible as smoke, slipping between the thorny vines and hurling herself at Poison Ivy, regaining tangability seconds before she slammed into the other green woman's gut, knocking the wind out of her. Grabbing the kryptonite shard in her hand, she used her other to guide a telekinetic grab of the other fragments, yanking them through the air towards her.

"NO!" gasped out a stunned Ivy.

Thrusting out a hand, Ivy sent more of the tentacled vines to grab at Miss Martian, or at least knock her and the kryptonite out of the air and back into play. But she deftly dove, ducked, and rolled out of the way of the thorny vines and sped towards the far end of the lab with Poison Ivy in pursuit.

Once out of the range of the sickly greenish glow, Supergirl instantly began to feel better. Strength flowed back into her limbs as her full power returned.

"Oh yeah, that'll do!" she said, pulling at the thorny vines holding her down. They still held her in a tight grip, but no longer were they crushing the life out of her. Supergirl's eyes charged up like hot coals before she peered down and let loose a barrage of heat vision, melting through her viney entanglements and springing free. Then her hot gaze turned on Poison Ivy, and you knew what they say about looks that could kill.

"Boy, stop her!"

Superboy charged forward without hesitation, slamming into Supergirl's gut and sending both kryptonians tumbling to the ground. Supergirl quickly tried to throw her cousin off of her before he could get a firm hold but he knocked her back down, pressing her into the dirt. While he lacked some of the more exotic abilities of kryptonian he was every bit as strong, and bigger than Supergirl as well. He held her down in a vice-like grip that she just couldn't break.

"C'mon Cuz, fight it!" snarled the blonde in his grip, tensing her arms and legs. "I don't want to hurt you!"

Sparing them no further glance, Poison Ivy turned on the insufferable Miss Martian, sending some long thorny vines to snare her. She slipped past them easily, ducking and dodging, phasing clean through any that would have caught her. She was more slippery than an eel, and the pale Ivy was getting frustrated and angry, throwing wild strikes that had no hope of connecting. Miss Martian had no time to spare for her, however, and had to get the kryptonite far away from the fight, lest it affect Kara and Conner again. But with the only exit at the opposite end of the room her options were limited. Then an idea hit her.

Tearing off a corner of the lead-lined wall with her bare hand, Miss Martian slapped it down over the kryptonite fragments to shield anyone nearby from their harmful radiation. She then dug the metal into the ground to make sure it would remain secure for a little while longer. It was crude, but efficient.

"Get off of me!"

Snapping up her head, Miss Martian saw that Supergirl was having trouble restraining Superboy. With the kryptonite dealt with, she decided to give her a hand. Without warning she became unsubstantial as a ghost, vanishing into the floor beneath Ivy's feet. The pale botanist glared around, trying to find her foe, but Miss Martian was already rising up out of the floor far behind her to aid the kryptonitan fight. Without warning she tried to wrap her arms around Superboy's strong shoulders and draw him off of Supergirl. It was like trying to wrestle a martian ox.

"Connor, stop this!"

He thrust bakcwards with his head, smashing Miss Martian in the nose and forcing her to recoil in pain, then grabbed up Supergirl and lifted her over his head. Without warning he threw her at the far wall hard enough to leave a dent in the structure. Supergirl wasn't badly hut, but she was starting to get very, very pissed off.

Recognizing another round against her cousin would be futile, Supergirl quickly decided to switch partners.

"Stop him, I'll get Ivy!" she shouted, trusting the martian girl to have her back as she let loose a barrage of fury from her glare alone. Beams of red ripped through the air, cutting through the plant-like vines like a hot knife through butter. Poison Ivy kept them coming, however, throwing the thorny vines from every angle, trying to knock Supergirl out of the air, impale her, or tangle her up. At this point, she'd lost interest in taking her alive. She'd be just as useful dead.

As fresh compost.

"Stand still, you super-brat!" Poison Ivy said, grabbing a nearby pumpkin off of her laboratory table and hurling it through the air at Supergirl. She dodged aside, letting it impact harmlessly against the far wall, the spores dissipating quickly in the open air. Attempting to throw a second one, Poison Ivy prepared to aim lower, hoping to catch the kryptonian with the spores if she couldn't hit her directly, but Supergirl quickly turned her gaze on Ivy and blasted at the object in her hand with another heat blast.

The pumpkin burst into flame, and Poison Ivy gave yelp as it flew from her hand. Arcing through the air, the flaming pumpkin smashed into her laboratory table, knocking it over and colliding with a batch of its mutant brethren. With seconds even more were ablaze.

"NO! MY BABIES!"

Quickly closing the distance between them, Supergirl threw a punch meant to knock out Ivy and bring this fight to an end, but she was quickly intercepted by a plant-like barrier of thick thorny vines which sprung up out of the ground between the two women, separating them. Supergirl tore through it with her heat vision even as Ivy continued to try and put some distance between them.

Meanwhile, Miss Martian had engaged Superboy, trying to keep him pinned, her arms and legs wrapped around his sides to hold him down as she clung to his back. Conner, however, had lost none of his combat skill due to his brainwashing and was doing his utmost to dislodge her, smashing himself backwards against the walls of the laboratory, shaking it almost to its foundation as he slammed M'gann against the wall again and again. Almost crushing her between the hard wall and his harder body.

 _Conner, stop this_ , she thought, projecting her mind into his.

He growled savagely, trying to throw her off, but her arms and legs shifted like they were liquid, then tightened impossibly strong around his limbs as she shapeshifted around him like a constrictor. And her mind continued to try and reach his. The spores were holding him... but she wouldn't let them.

 ** _Wake up!_**

Superboy flinched from the sheer volume of her mental cry, wincing in pain. His head felt like it was caught in a vice, pain exploded behind his eyelids as he blinked his eyes, forcing them open. But his mind was his own again. He slumped weakly in Miss Martian's embrace as she loosened her arms and legs, cradling him gently as she lay him down on his back. His mind was his own again, but he was in no condition to fight.

 _Rest_ , she telepathically said to him, pressing her green fingers to his forehead. _Kara and I will finish this_.

Flying swiftly through the air, Miss Martian tried to rejoin the fight with Ivy and give Supergirl the chance to finish their battle once and for all, pushing aside thorny weeds and any other aberant plant-life she came across with her martian muscles and telekinesis. Unfortunately, the abundance of flammable organic life was not proving to be Ivy's benefit any longer. The fire that had engulfed her spore-containing pumpkins was spreading to the rest of the laboratory with alarming speed. Orang flames licked the ceiling as the fire continued to grow.

"Oh no..."

Flaming debris came raining down, and Miss Martian instinctively flinched away, her breathing growing heavy as the fire continued to spread. This was bad, this was very, very bad.

"Supergirl!" she called out, cupping her hands by her mouth to amplify the sound. "We have to get out of here! This whole place is going to go up!"

The Girl of Steel glanced up from her fight, conceeding that her martian ally had a point. Though she could've survived such a conflagration she doubted Poison Ivy or Miss Martian could. And the fire would finish the work they'd started, destroying everything unnatural Ivy had been working on.

Much as she wanted to just leave the plant fatale behind to die with her babies, Supergirl swung around the next vine to come her way, dodging it entirely, and grabbed hold of Ivy's shoulders. Tightly holding on, she yanked the pale woman through the air along with her. Martian girl grabbed her cousin, picking him up telekinetically as the four of them made their escape from the underground laboratory.

* * *

The elevator wasn't working of course, the fire and the damage had seen to that, but that didn't prevent Supergirl from smashing her way clean through. She and Miss Martian ascending the shaft with flight alone, and didn't stop going up until they'd smashed through the top of the empty barn and were out in the open air once again.

Miss Martian and Superboy dropped down to the ground gently, while Supergirl threw Poison Ivy roughly into the dirt, more interested in rejoining M'gann and Conner to make sure her cousin was alright. But apart from being unconscious, he seemed to be healthy enough. A quick look with x-ray vision confirmed no broken bones or unusual heartbeat. He'd survive. Especially with the dawn due to come any minute now.

By contrast, their abrupt departure had left Poison Ivy more than a little dishevelled. And if that wasn't enough to make her night, the rising smoke from her secret orchard was definitely the last nail in her coffin. What little sanity she had snapped like a twig as she gave a skyward scream.

"It's all ruined! You've ruined everything!"

Ivy tried to make a run for it, but she didn't get very far before Kara dropped out of the sky like a rock directly in her path. Beofre the redheaded villainess could respond, she was already in motion, blonde hair whipping about her head as she swung around with a vicious right hook. It impacted directly against Ivy's jaw. M'gann wince, positive she'd heard the crack of bone as Ivy went crashing to the ground, unconscious before she hit the dirt.

Not too keen to deal with her again, Kara spotted a wire fence nearby and reached out a hand. Grabbing hold of the barbed wire with her telekinesis, she yanked the wires off of the wooden posts and used them to wind tightly around Poison Ivy's unconscious form. Perhaps just a little tighter than was necessary to truly restrain her.

"That'll hold her," the martian girl said darkly, actually hoping Ivy tried to struggle when she woke up. Give her a taste of her own medicine. But it seemed Kara had definitely rendered her unconscious for the foreseeable future. No surprise, a punch like that could normally crack rock like it was styrafoam.

Feeling woozy, M'ganna stumbled. Her limbs felt like dead weights, and her mind was throbbing from excessive use of her telepathic and telekinetic powers. She felt exhausted. A nearby tractor provided M'gann with some support as she felt her exertions catch up with her. Kara was feeling likewise winded from all the kryptonite exposure, and sank down beside the tractor tire on her bottom, leaning back against it as she rested her weary legs.

"Think we got all of her precious pumpkins?" asked M'gann, not anxious to return and do clean-up on the underground laboratory.

Her answer came with another explosion that rocked the countryside. The ring of fire was spreading out in an ever-expanding circle. It must have struck an gas tank or a fuel cell, because that latest blast they both felt, and the smoke was rising higher and higher by the second. Neither M'gann or Kara (or Ivy) were in any immediate danger though.

"... yeah, I'd say so," Kara said, breathing heavily as she leaned back in her seat. M'gann slumped down into a seat beside her, leaning against her the blondes shoulder for support as well, feeling her head growing heavy.

"We should... really do something about that," M'gann said, not anxious to get anywhere near such a large fire, but having little doubt if they didn't do something about it, it would spread through all of Smallville.

"Yeah sure," Kara replied, still breathing heavily. "Let's just... five minutes to catch our breath, okay? We got this."

"Sounds good to me," the Martian replied, leaning against her for support. Kara did likewise, the two of them resting shoulder to shoulder, held up by their collective strength of will and little else. They were exhausted, but the good fight wasn't yet over. Poison Ivy's mutant pumpkins would never see the light of day but there was still a lot of damage to clean up and lives to protect.

Still... five minutes didn't seem so bad to the two weary superheroes. Just enough time to catch their breath and regain their strength. Then... back to fight the good fight.

* * *

 **Authors** **Notes:  
** There's no previous comic or animated history of Poison Ivy being resistant to telepaths, but considering she has control over plant-life with just her mind (at least her new incarnations frequently display such) it stands to reason she must have some sort of bolstered mental abilities. The idea was, however, admittedly just to avoid a quick, easy end to the story.


	6. Dinner with the Folks

Far overhead the quaint little town of Smallville, a satellite hovered. One of many bearing a corporate logo and broadcasting mainly inane television programs and radio stations. But also, in secret, linked to an impressive network of secret imaging that kept watch over the Earth far, far below. In this case, the conflagration slowly spreading out from the fields owned by the Demeter Corporation.

The image zoomed in momentarily on Supergirl and Miss Martian as they sat half-collapsed on the edge of the devastation. It was not hard to imagine what had gone on inside. And so the image flicked off as its viewer realized he had seen enough.

Amidst the darkness of the room, a silhouette became visible, that of a man in a crisp power suit and tie, with a bald domed head and a genial, calm expression on his face. His face was instantly recognizable across the globe, one of the wealthiest men in the world, who had holdings and stock in almost every major enterprise and more besides. The genius mind behind many of the latest technological invocations at his own tiny empire, which had built half of Metropolis and owned more land than some major countries you could name.

Lex Luthor, the head of Luthor Corp and easily one of the brightest minds in the fields of science and business on Earth.

"Well now," he remarked casually. "That didn't go quite as we'd planned, did it?"

"On the contrary," replied another voice, a more guttural growl of a voice. "We set out to achieve our primary objective fully expecting set-backs. And we still achieved our secondary goal. The rest makes for an excellent distraction for at least a few so-called 'heroes' and their young understudies. While the pieces re-arrange on the boards, we can move our own pawns into place."

Another silhouette stepped out of the shadows and into the light, a much bigger, broad shoulder beast of a man, with impeccable black hair drawn into a ponytail and a trio of scars across his brutish looking face. He wore a pseudo-style military uniform of navy blue, and a bear claw dangled from a necklace at his impressively broad chest.

Vandal Savage.

The architect of the Light and all its dealings, including its current alliance with the Dark Gods of Apokolips. Lex Luthor, Vandal Savage, and Dark Seid were at the core of a plan that was designed to re-shape the universe itself down to its very foundation. Billions of lives to be molded and shaped towards a better, brighter future. A plan millennia of years in the making. Only in the last few decades had they encountered anything resembling resistance to their ideals, and even then, in defeat they continued to know victory. Another step towards their plan had just been completed.

"You _did_ manage to secure it, I trust?" Savage asked, his tone wary of disappointing answers.

His partner nodded calmly. "Luthor Corp still has some holdings in Smallville that we were able to take advantage of," Lex replied, opening up his jacket and reaching inside to his inner pocket. "When the fire started we were able to have them disguised as firefighters to assist the _noble_ Justice League in their efforts containing the fire. And of course while they were there they... were able to recover an item on the sly amidst the confusion. It's doubtful anyone even knows its missing."

Pulling out of his inner pocket, Lex Luthor presented the recovered item. An ordinary glass vial with an ordinary black stopper, the sort found in medical laboratories and hospitals all across the world. The contents, a thick viscous liquid that looked remarkably like blood, sloshed about inside of the tiny vial. He handed it to Vandal Savage, who lifted it up to examine it, letting the dim light fall on it.

"Kryptonian blood," Savage mused. "And from a much purer source than our collected samples of Superman. Much stronger, denser molecules allowing for greater absorption and concentration of solar radiation. Yes, I think our ally will be quite pleased."

"He may not have the Supergirl he wanted," Luthor added. "But with this and the technology available to him, he can make for himself a suitable substitute if he so desires."

"Or an improvement," his scarred counterpart replied, tucking the vial away at his thick belt. "Why have a cheap copy when you can come up with an original design? And I must say, the things these Apokoliptan scientists can get up to in their laboratories... is enough to make even _me_ shudder at the possibilities."

The two exchanged a knowing look, the subtext of their conversation clear from their expression and eye contact. Apokolips was a powerful ally now, but it was also a dangerous one. Dark Seid could not be fully trusted. Even he would one day have to be dealt with, though for now...

"All is going exactly according to plan," Luthor stated quietly.

* * *

It was almost dawn by the time the Justice League arrived, the fire was starting to spread to a few neighboring farms. But between them and the local fire department, roaring through the early morning with their red fire trucks, they had the blaze under control and out in no time. The last few burning bits of debris were snuffed out by high-speed winds and a healthy application of water. Poison Ivy, of course, was placed in Batman's custody once he arrived. The Dark Knight would be transporting her (heavily sedated, of course) back to her specially sealed cell in Arkham Asylum, back in Gotham. As for the rest...

"It would've been easier if you could have called us before things got out of hand," Batman said, sweeping his dark gaze over the devastation. No lives had been lost, but it was still not a pretty picture. There was a lot of destruction to go around and that in and of itself could be a PR nightmare for the League and any superheroes caught up in it. Hopefully they could spin up the 'saving the town' angle instead, but that was a job for the League Chairman.

"But, we understand sometimes you have to act quickly to resolve a situation," his big blue partner said. "And we're just glad you're okay," Superman added. Batman nodded, finding himself in agreement with that. The important thing was that no lives had been lost. If that was the case, a generous donation from the Wayne Foundation could help with the physical damages. As they said on Earth: No harm, no foul.

"Just glad we caught on to her scheme before it spread too far," M'gann said. "We almost had no idea she was even here until Connors got kidnapped."

"Probably wasn't her original plan," Batman surmised. "The lead lined laboratory worked almost too well in keeping the kryptonite she was working on off the radar... as well as hiding her from you three," he added, sweeping his gaze over the kryptonians present.

"Until I wandered in and mucked everything up," Superboy guessed.

"We're fortunate you did," chimed in Supergirl. "It's horrible to imagine the kind of damage Ivy could've done if we hadn't stopped her."

"Well she's done for now," Miss Martian said darkly. "She won't be waking up anytime soon and all of her pumpkins have been destroyed."

"Research as well," Batman confirmed. "All of her back-up servers were practically melted by the time we arrived."

"Then it's over," said the martian girl. _What a relief_.

"I have to oversee her transportation back to Arkham," Batman said, departing without another word.

Superman looked a little awkward at his sudden departure. "Ah... afraid I'm also due back at the Watchtower," he said, placing a hand each on Kara's and Connor's shoulders. "But I'm glad you all are okay."

The three kryptonians shared an embrace, grateful for each other's familial bond, making M'gann feel momentarily out of place. Perhaps sensing such, Connor glanced her way, then held out his free hand to her, inviting her into the hug. Reluctantly at first, she slid in easily right into place at his side. Right between him and Kara. The close contact with the blonde girl felt just as warm and welcoming.

It felt right. Like coming home after so very long.

* * *

By the time they got home, the sun was just starting to peek over the horizon. Ma and Pa were worried sick, but all that dissipated as soon as they saw the two girls and boy dropping down out of the air to land lightly on their porch. Martha fussed over the girls while Jonathan look after Connor, the three being beckoned inside. Much as they wanted answers on what had happened, the elderly Kent couple recognized all three were exhausted, and so with little fuss made sure they got a chance to shower and turn in. Ma Kent also made sure to wash their outfits and uniforms.

They spent the majority of the day asleep, most of them sleeping in well past noon, but that didn't stop Martha from making sure they had an excellent meal waiting for them when they did finally wake up. M'gann, the last to rise, still managed a tired smile at the sight of Connor wolfing down mashed potatoes while Kara sipped at some orange juice. The smell of bacon and tomato in the air was positively heavenly, and she helped herself to a generous portion as she settled into a seat beside her boyfriend.

"So glad you could join us dear," Martha said, pouring M'gann some juice as well. "Kara and Conner were just telling us about your little adventure last night... sounds like you had a hell of a time."

M'gann grimaced. That was putting it mildly. "I'm sorry if we worried you."

Martha smiled, wrinkles lining her cheeks. "Oh I know you kids can take care of yourselves. You're just like Clark was back in the day. Never could leave a crisis unanswered, a villain unpunished."

"He called, by the way," Jonathan said, folding up his newspaper at the mention of their adopted son. "From that big ol' space station you all have up in orbit. Said that your friend had been locked up again with no difficulties and the press has been declaring the whole incident nothing more than a... a tragic accident. No mention of any of you."

 _That was something of a relief_ , M'gann decided. If too many mentions of kryptonians around Smallville sprang up they could be traced back to the Kents and their connection to the family of El. Then both Ma and Pa would be open game for any criminal or villain bearing a grudge against Clark, Connor, or Kara. M'gann wouldn't want something so awful to happen to such nice people.

"Well, the world may not know of your heroics, but we always will," Martha said, laying a hand on the martian girls shoulder. "You saved the town. More than that you saved our boy, so thank you for that."

She wanted to protest, say it was Kara's help as much as hers, or that Connor had fought off the mind control mostly by himself, she'd only guided him towards what he'd really been seeking, but both of the kryptonians just glanced over at her. Without saying a word, their expressions spoke plainly enough. That this was her moment to shine. Best to just accept it.

"... thank you," she finally said.

* * *

Conversation invariably died down on the incident with Poison Ivy and more towards the future. The Harvest Festival was over, tomorrow morning things were going back to the way they'd been before.

Kara was returning to Metropolis to continue her studies. Conner had another mission with the Team that Aqualad had called him in for. Nothing pressing or life-threatening, just another battle in their never-ending fight against the growing menace of the Light. Ma and Pa Kent had a busy day of chores, he with the feeding of the livestock and she with the cleaning out of the attic.

And M'gann?

Well, first she was going to stop by her uncle J'onn's place and water his plants of course. Then it was off to the Watchtower. She didn't have any missions coming up with the Team that she knew of, but she had some plans to re-model one of the labs onboard to serve as an agriculture bay. She was thinking about bringing over several species of martian plants and growing them onboard the station. She would have liked to do it on Earth proper but it seemed unwise to introduce alien plant-life to the surrounding soil before she knew exactly what effect it would have on the environment. Even so, right now she was curious to learn more.

But it could wait. Right now, she was just glad for the chance to relax.

* * *

After dinner, M'gann went in search of Connor, but he'd already gone back to bed, still worn out from the previous night's events. Plus, it _was_ growing late. The sun had already set and the sky was growing darker by the minute, but M'gann wasn't feeling tired after her long rest. She decided not to bother the Kents and floated herself up to the roof of the household and settled down there, just outside the hallway window. Idly she folded her legs up and wrapped her arms around her knees, watching the night sky. She didn't see Mars yet, it may have been in the other hemisphere, but she looked for it anyway. That tiny speck of red in the night sky.

It was humorous, in a way. On Mars she'd dreamed of coming to Earth for so long, watched it in the night sky like a blue heaven waiting to be visited. But after coming here, it had all seemed so different. So much more real. In ways she couldn't fully explain or understand. More than just the senses, the places, the foods. It was the people who seemed so much more real to her. Connor wasn't some two-dimensional character in a television sitcom, he had real depth to him. Ditto Kara, who wasn't some arch-nemesis or rival, but a fire forged friend. Ma and Pa Kent, Superman, her uncle J'onn, Wally, Dick, Artemis, La'gann, and so many others. And they'd helped to shape and grow her own personality from a martian ditz (if she was being honest with herself) to a dark anti-hero psionic warrior... to a real, genuine superheroine. And more importantly, a part of something greater than herself:

A family.

Lost in her thoughts, M'gann almost missed the subtle sound that reached her ears moments later. A curious shift of wood against wood. Like a window sliding open. She guessed instantly who it was, even before the soft voice reached her ears.

"M'gann, you up here?"

"You know I am," the Martian girl replied, partially sarcastically. If she was trying to hide from a Kryptonian she'd have to find a room lined in lead.

"Point," Kara conceded.

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"Kryptonians recuperate faster than humans do," the blonde replied. "Besides I had to put a second load of laundry in. I can't show up back in Metropolis with a dirty cape, Kal will never let me hear the end of it. What're you doing up there?"

"Couldn't sleep," M'gann replied, kicking her bare feet. "Thought I'd get some night air. Come join me?"

"Why not?" asked Kara, floating out the window and landing on the rooftop besides M'gann. She wasn't wearing anything on her feet, and likely wasn't wearing anything under her overalls either, but still didn't feel the cold. Kryptonians were definitely made of sterner stuff than that. By contrast, the Martian girl welcomed it. Even with the alien sky and strange constellations, the cool air helped remind her of home.

"Whelp, that's a Harvest Festival we're not going to be able to forget anytime soon," Kara said.

A grimace stretched across pretty green features. "Yeah, I guess not..."

"At least we didn't have anyone lose their lives in this whole fiasco. I'm glad you decided to join us this year. Without you, we would've never found Ivy."

"Without you, I don't know if I could've stopped her on my own."

"Hey, you were there to save my bacon when I needed it. So... thanks."

"You saved mine right afterwards," M'gann pointed out, giggling a little as she realized they were still competing. "Neither of us would've gotten out if it hadn't been for each other."

"Fair enough. Call it a tie then."

"I guess farm life really is tougher than I thought it'd be," M'gann joked. They shared a good laugh at that.

"Yeah it's not every day you fight a crazy plant lady and her army of mutated pumpkins. Usually we just have to worry about the killer tomatoes," she said with a laugh.

"Tomatoes?"

"... joke," Kara clarified. "It's this old movie... nevermind, I'll show it to you some time."

M'gann nodded. "I'd like that."

"You're alright, Mars girl," Kara said, giving an affectionate punch to M'gann's shoulder.

She responded in kind. "Right back at you, _Kryptonian_."

They shared another laugh at that, as the night sky lit up with starlight. Tomorrow they'd be leaving to return to their respective lives, which had many differences, but at the core were the same. No matter what planet they had originated on, Earth was their home now. And no matter what they looked like on the outside, inside they were the same. They had the hearts of heroes.

* * *

 **Authors** **Notes:  
** Please review and favorite if you enjoyed.

Since the story is primarily Young Justice based, a scene involving the Light was called for to show the Smallville attack was not entirely random, but yet another of their evil machinations of Savage and other interested parties to one day rule over all. And, as per usual, the baddies still won even as the heroes managed to pull off a victory of their own. Dark Seid still wants his ultimate Female Fury.

Writing this story, I'd originally planned to show a lot of the similarities M'gann and Kara have with each other, but as I did more research it became more and more apparent the two girls could not be more different if they tried. Yet we love them both anyway, despite, or perhaps because of, their differences.


End file.
